A face mask which is a sheet body for makeup is generally used as a cosmetic tool which is used when a liquid such as a cosmetic liquid is supplied onto a facial skin.
The above face mask, which is formed with a single piece of a sheet body, has cutout portions or holes which are formed on portions respectively corresponding to eyes, a nose, and a mouth, and is placed on a face after being impregnated with a liquid such as cosmetic water.
However, when a conventional face mask, which is formed with a single piece of a sheet body, is placed on the whole face having a three-dimensional (3D) curved shape, since the conventional face mask does not uniformly come into close contact with the whole face due to the partial occurrence of wrinkles or sagging, there is a problem in that the cosmetic liquid is not uniformly supplied onto the whole face.
Further, since the cosmetic liquid is absorbed into the sheet body itself of the face mask, there is a problem in that absorption efficiency of the cosmetic liquid into the facial skin is reduced.
The above conventional face mask is provided in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-172022.